


我只属于你（🚗部分）

by WINNER4444



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豆勋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINNER4444/pseuds/WINNER4444
Summary: 豆勋，房间激情
Relationships: Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 1





	我只属于你（🚗部分）

他理清了思路，松开死死抓门把的手，转过身来审视他任性的弟弟。

“你在干什么？”

“我干什么跟你有关系吗？”宋旻浩酒醒过来，不肯看他，眼睛盯着一旁，声音很压抑。

“跟我没关系…”勋吃了个憋，有些措手不及，但他不是爱打嘴仗的人，于是避开了弟弟的话锋，无论如何想跟他聊清楚。  
“…跟我没关系跟团队有关系吧，你想过被拍到会怎么样吗？”他话里藏话，想提醒弟弟不要不顾一切地索要他的爱。

宋旻浩听到这句话浑身激灵，仿佛大脑里的某个炸弹被点燃，“你又来了，你总是这样，你总是避开我，总是躲着我！你明明也喜欢我！如果昨天不是我抓住你不放开，你是不是这辈子都不打算直面我？”他的眼神似乎燃着大火，烧光了李昇勋所有能逃遁的路，正逼着他往自己想要的方向走。

李昇勋嘴张着，感觉到了自己退路的丧失，他一下子失了言语，也无法否认，他逃避宋旻浩是连粉丝都知道的事情。前段时间上郑素敏的young street电台，四人互相写给对方的话，小宋便直白地在对他的不满那一栏里写道“为什么躲着我”，幸好素D没发难，否则凭他一向金舌不烂也不知道怎么圆。

只是拖到了今时今日，本人终于向他发起了直接的进攻，他只觉得自己的心城快要守不住了。

“旻浩呀…”他声音发颤，像在哀求。

“哥不知道我为什么难过吗？哥今天像个没事人，不主动找我，不靠近我，也不告诉昇润，好像昨天的事情没有发生过”直线球宋旻浩控诉着，声音也渐渐颤抖起来，脸蛋涨得通红，眼里甚至有泪在打转。  
“不是我任性，沉不住气，是我实在…”他有些哽咽得说不下去，眼泪发了疯似地从通红的脸上掉下来，像针一样一根根刺得李昇勋心头发酸。  
“…是我实在没底气相信，哥这次会留在我身边…”

李昇勋听了这句话浑身发软，仿佛看到了对自己最后的有罪宣判。宋旻浩没说错，这种不安全感是自己一手强加给他的。他打着守护一切的名义自以为清醒的一举一动，最后却全部变成了刀子把所爱之人的心凿得千疮百孔。

说好是为了保护他的，可最后把他伤成这样算什么狗屁保护？

他一言不发地向宋旻浩走过去，用力地抱住了他。“对不起…对不起…对不起”，一向善言的他在面对心碎的爱人时失语了，只能不断把他抱紧，仿佛要用把他嵌进的自己血肉来补偿过去没有给予对方的温度。

宋旻浩哭得浑身颤动，但在李勋怀里最终渐渐也平静下来，哥哥的体温让他安心，也只有昇勋哥才能让他这样，他不能否认，他从练习生时期还是哥哥的跟屁虫的时候就认清了这一点，只是他向来比他哥勇敢得多。

李昇勋等他平定下来，松开环绕他的双臂，用手轻轻托起弟弟的脸蛋，心疼又温柔地笑着，想拂去那些泪水，奈何弟弟情绪稳定，委屈的泪水却没有流干，一直擦一直流。他索性凑到弟弟的脸边，轻轻吻上了弟弟的眼，吻过泪痕，用自己柔软的薄唇去接那些汩汩不绝的眼泪，泪水流到嘴里，是涩的，一如宋旻浩这么多年对他的感情。他皱起了眉狠狠自责起来。

宋旻浩把哥哥的脸拉下来，鼻子碰着哥哥的鼻子，对上哥哥眼里的自责，他又心软了一些，“哥，你昨天说你对我没办法，哥我对你也没办法，就算爱你这么苦涩，我也还是…”下半句还没出口便被他哥用嘴堵住。李昇勋吻得决绝但不粗暴，像是温柔又坚定的安慰，上下轻吮过宋旻浩的唇以后，他一边用手慢抚弟弟的后脑勺，一边轻声说道“都结束了，旻浩对昇勋漫长的暗恋。以后昇勋是旻浩的人，他胆敢再让旻浩这么难过，就是死罪一条。”

宋旻浩眼泪还没干透，就笑了起来，眼睛笑得看不见，嘴巴咧开着，露出一口好看整齐的小白牙。笑着用力亲了他哥一口，把他哥放倒在床上。

“呀，你也太得寸进尺了吧？”  
“不是说哥是我的人吗？”  
“今天还是我在下面吗？”  
“这是宋旻浩对李昇勋的惩罚！”

他们笑着，用力地，在对方身上亲吻着，宋旻浩亲吻着他哥修长的脖子，李昇勋便舔咬弟弟戴着几个耳钉的耳朵，两个人的双手也在对方身上游走抚摸着，从锁骨，下滑到前胸，再绕到光滑的后背，最后滑到腰际，揉捏两把，直至滑进对方的裤子里，从裤子后面，滑到前面，十指灵巧地探索、调戏，直至感受到双方的下体都因为液体的分泌变得黏稠。喘息声在这个过程中此起彼伏，逐渐变快变得大声。

“快，到我床尾的床垫下面找一下，有润滑液”李昇勋急促地喘着气，推了一把宋旻浩。

宋旻浩大脑发蒙，还没来得及去想他哥怎么会有润滑液，手已经迫不及待地探到床垫地下，果然摸到有东西，但不是一瓶，是两瓶。

“怎么……有两瓶啊？”疑问冲刷着他的大脑，搞不清楚眼前的状况。

“你看清楚，有一瓶过期了，另外一瓶是新买的，开另外一瓶”李昇勋抬起头用眼神示意他哪一瓶才是对的。

宋旻浩来不及想太多，把新的那瓶迅速打开，涂在手上后便快速靠过来，紧紧贴着他哥，手绕到后面伸进哥哥的裤子里去摸索后庭，一边在洞口里外涂抹一边问“哥，这是怎么回事？”

李昇勋被他的手指刺激得有点头皮发麻，双手下意识握住了宋旻浩的结实的手臂，一边倒吸着气一边断断续续地问答——  
“过……过期那瓶……是三年前……我发现自己对你有想法的时候……买……买的……嘶……新买的那瓶……是昨晚我发现那瓶过期了以后……马上下楼买的……”

宋旻浩听得心里一颤，惊愕得抬起头看他哥，三年前，那时候自己虽然喜欢李昇勋，但尚未至此地步，李昇勋不愧是李昇勋，李昇勋是行动派的达人。

“哥那么早就在等这一天了嘛？”宋旻浩一边不断在后方增加扩张的手指，一边欣喜若狂地调戏被他压在床上的李昇勋。

“呵，我一直想的是我在上面……啊……你小子轻点……”

“哟，还妄想翻身做主人，问过你老公同意了吗？”宋旻浩故意加快了手指进出的速度，甚至有意无意地撩弄顶端敏感地带，惹得李昇勋双眉紧蹙，喘息连连，身子越发软塌，禁不住握住宋旻浩的下体，上下滑动起来。宋旻浩被他柔嫩温暖的手握得燥热难耐，越发硬得难以忍受，知道这是李昇勋在邀请他，“哈”地笑了一声，双手从哥哥身下挪出来，移到哥哥后背，将他一把从床上躺着的状态抱起来直到坐立。李昇勋有些不解，“今天不用把我翻过去了吗？”

“今天想看着哥的眼睛，确认哥的心意。”他褪去双方的衣物，坐在床上，双手把哥哥的两腿分开，健壮的双臂托起哥哥的臀往自己的大腿根部放，他一边深情地仰望他哥，一边亲着哥的嘴唇，双手找准位置以后把哥哥放了下来，顺利进入了哥哥的体内。李昇勋这次也发出了声音，和前一晚的声音里透出撕裂感不一样，是一种久旱逢甘霖的满足感。听到这样的李昇勋，一抹难以自抑的笑容出现在宋旻浩的嘴角。

“哥这次舒服了吧？”他紧抱着李昇勋，上下动腾着，鼻子轻碰李昇勋的鼻子，望向李昇勋的眼里满是宠溺。

李昇勋昨晚没有直面宋旻浩，今晚这样的姿势老实说让他有些害羞，他虽然比宋旻浩高出半个头 ，体格也更精壮些，但此时却完全不敢看宋旻浩的眼睛，宋旻浩带着邪魅的笑，大胆又直白的眼神在他脸上横扫，他仿佛怕被灼伤似的，双手扶着宋旻浩的肩，低着头，有些小鸟依人地想要把头靠在宋旻浩的肩膀上。但又碍于身高差离他的肩膀有些距离，头便随着宋旻浩上下的幅度在宋旻浩耳朵边轻晃着，微张的嘴巴喷出的热气一阵阵打在宋旻浩的耳朵边，让宋旻浩更加燥热难耐。他把李昇勋推开一些，俯下头去亲吻他的脖子，渐渐亲到胸前两点，舌头围绕着凸起打转，时不时用舌尖逗弄着，惹得李昇勋仰着头闭着眼发出音调高扬的娇喘，宋旻浩感受到李昇勋身下在渐渐收紧，怕他带着自己过早爆发，便停下了嘴边的动作，专心上下抽动。

“你会不会……太熟练了……”李昇勋被顶得有些发晕，一只手紧紧地绕过宋旻浩的双肩稳住自己，另一只手意乱情迷地揉着宋旻浩的头发，又慢慢下滑到他的耳边，轻轻揉捏着他的耳廓。

“都是为了哥才这样的……”宋旻浩含糊不清地回答着，上下腾挪着 ，手在李昇勋光滑的背后游走着，一寸寸抚过那细腻的肌肤和结实的肌肉，这个后背多少次让他看了感到口干舌燥，他已经记不清了。

李昇勋的房间东西不多，色调也简单，只有黑白棕三色，似乎是安静时李勋本人的符号化，但安静的李昇勋往常坐在这样沉静的房间里也有极其不安宁的时候，比如做梦梦到和宋旻浩同睡一张床，醒来时裤子上却有了白色痕迹，让他万分慌乱，那时他躁动的心便如同现在房间里床上两个火热得要把对方吞掉的人一样，似乎融合成了一个火球 ，可以把整个房间点燃，彻底烧毁了过去的李昇勋。

李昇勋意识到内心有一些固守的秩序在崩塌，他顾不得门外的经纪人和姜昇润是否会听到这一切，他快活得只想大叫宋旻浩的名字，世上此时应当只有他们两个人。“旻浩呀，快，我……我不行了……”

宋旻浩接收到指令，重新把他哥放倒在床上，把哥哥的修长细腿抬到自己满是纹身的结实双肩上，双手把哥哥的手压过头顶，这样他能更好地使上力气，调整好姿势后便开始了最后的快攻，他突进的速度越来越快，嘴里发出的哼鸣声音也越来越大，身下的李昇勋早已面色红涨，手被宋旻浩钳着，张着嘴任凭勾人的叫声随着撞击一下一下地发出来，他感受到宋旻浩在他体内快速地涨大，结实地和他每一寸敏感区域撞个满怀，在最终快感来临的前一刻，宋旻浩俯下身，头靠在他肩上，他也用双臂环住弟弟的脖子，感受到弟弟下身用力一击，把两个人送进了极致愉悦的世界。

两个人倒在床上面对面，喘着气，看着对方同时笑了，刚刚的爱像一场美梦，同时温存着两个人今晚原本脆弱的心，他们互相谅解了，过去想不开的此时都释然了。

李昇勋终于想起来自己是比宋旻浩高一个头的哥哥，一把把对方揽进怀里，紧紧抱着，并且甜甜地在宋旻浩的额头留下了一个安抚的吻，揉了揉他柔软的头发。

宋旻浩双手也回抱起哥哥，终于回到弟弟的身份，带着一点嗔怪的鼻音，用他惯有的撒娇腔调，开始闹他哥，“欧巴~欧巴刚刚舒服吗？”

李昇勋被他逗得盒盒笑了起来，回应说“还不错 ，下次欧巴也让你舒服舒服”。

宋旻浩嘴咧到了耳朵根，情不自禁用手指在李昇勋胸前画着圈圈，像忽然想起了什么似的，抬眼问李昇勋“哥在电台不是说自己没有什么恋爱细胞说不出肉麻的话？刚刚说自己是我的人那段对于哥来说是不是有点太肉麻了……”

李昇勋低头认真端详了怀里这个五官凌厉精致，此时笑容却憨甜的男孩子，仔细想了想，说——

“在那之前可能是因为……

……我没有遇到能说这些话的人吧”


End file.
